Crinale
Crinale Technologies (Formerly known as Crinale International in Viktor Antonov's tenure as Director, also referred to as Crinale) are an Anti-Gravity racing team who are known to not reveal their ever changing base of operations. They are the main rivals to Angelus, and have also had some confrontations with Jennter. History Origins (2198-2210) Crinale's origins can be dated as far back as 2198, but were only establised as a full team in 2209 by Alexandra Gelorum and 12 other people. These 13 people were originally employees of Angelus, or as it was then known, Katana Advancements, and did not agree with founder Brandon Smith's ideals of winning the competition though speed and minimal weapon use. In 2209, when Angelus revealed the AGR1, their first FX400 craft, the group also revealed a craft they were working on, a slightly different version of the AGR1, with the main difference being a livery that had the opposite colours to Angelus' craft. An investigation showed that Brandon had not approved of the design. However, surprisingly, the group had disappeared along with their AGR1 directly after the investigation's findings going public. Some time later, undercover Interpol agents found three people resembling those from the group entering a derelict building in Russia. It was discovered that the reason Interpol reported this was not just because of the resemblance of the people to the group, but because the particular building the reported people entered was one that was used by Tigron, one of the teams involved with the Overtel Corporation during the F9000 League. It was then discovered that a few assumed destroyed computers were stolen and, depending on how destroyed the computers were, and the skill of the group, they could potentially access blueprints of Tigron's F9000 craft, the BULL-666. After many experiments, the team finalised the craft, and revealed themselves as Crinale Technologies, Inc., a full corporation with a lot more than 13 employees. They sought victory via destruction, directly taunting Angelus in their announcement. F12000, involvement in European Continental War (2210-2212) On the 13th of April, 2210, 42 days after the March 2nd Prototype race on Orcus, Crinale rebranded themselves as Crinale International, after the involuntary termination of Alexandra Gelorum. What happened over the 23 months between March 2210 and the start of the F12000 in February 2212 other than the name change and the announcement of the new pilots was unknown, but it was clear that it was spent on developing their F12000 craft and Super-Weapon. Crinale, having moved from their Liverpool base, had launched a space station that orbited Earth, where they could perform their development in peace. In May of 2210, they were commissioned by the Tsar of Russia, Pawel Bovier, to develop 2 types of craft for an Elite Squadron of Russia's Air Force. On the 28th of August, the first of the two designs, the T9-CA5 Grav-tank, was deployed as Вулкан (Vulkan, Volcano) Squadron, in a total number of 5 units. It was then Viktor publically announced Crinale's involvement in the war, mentioning a plan that was to be implemented soon, the Silver Spear. Not much longer, on the 1st of September, the first batch of the second commissioned design, 16 jet fighters, was completed. The I4-XA2 was deployed in 3 squadrons, Земля (Zemlya, Earth), Вода (Voda, Water) and Воздух (Vozdukh, Air) with 4 craft each. On the 17th, the final 4 craft went into battle as Огонь (Ogon', Fire) Squadron. After resuming the team's feud with Angelus in the F12000 league in 2212, fuelled by revenge, several members of the team joined forces with other groups and people to steal the team back from Viktor. These people included F12000 pilot Lucia Scarlatti as well as the surviving people that were part of the original 13 members. The result of the backlash resulted in the death of Viktor, revealed to be an android and seeming to be a separate entity to Chris Scarborough. Immediately after that incident, Alexandra immediately regained control of her team, making several changes to please both herself and her peers. FX400 Background Crinale are the new kids on the block, who seem to be attempting to disprove Angelus' ideals. Their crafts are built to destroy anyone who attempts to get in their way. Their F0-RG7.1 craft is based on Angelus' craft, has been strengthened so that it provides the highest protection against weaponry the craft can manage. Even though it is heavier, it's still relatively fast, so don't expect to just beat it with flat out speed. Appearance, Evolution & Stats Crinale's craft have always been the opposite of Angelus' crafts: Shield and weapon power are always top priority. Their first craft was based on the Angelus KA-AGR1 FX400 craft, every other craft that followed were developed with a Crinale-designed chassis. They are always strengthened and have a very powerful shielding system, making every Crinale craft the strongest one on the track. Their weapons systems can use more than just the standard weapons, sometimes using an illegal Super-Weapon, weapons with illegal add-ons, or League-approved weapons in events where that weapon would otherwise be unattainable or legal for use. Gallery Crinale-FX400.png|Logo in 2209-10, used in the FX400 Crinale_Minimalist.png|Minimalist artwork of F12000 logo. Not used by Crinale. Trivia *The initial idea of Crinale was that it was to be a WipEout version of the Crinale from the Ridge Racer series, along with its rivalry with Angelus *Along with Angelus, Crinale was created by Ace3000 in a topic about user generated WipEout teams in WipEout Zone. *At least one of their racers per league are required to carry the #13 racer number. In the FX400, this was held by Lead Pilot Alexandra Gelorum. In the F12000, Second Pilot Leon Turner is the one to be racer #13 Category:Teams